


just gotta listen

by AnguishofMyLove



Series: Star Drabbles [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Witches, familiar!Jack, witch apprentice!Hiccup, witch!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is bedridden for reasons that are both Hiccup's fault and Jack's. But mostly the other's fault. They have a heart to heart.</p><p>(Totally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just gotta listen

**Author's Note:**

> this is now a part of my [witch!hiccup au](http://askhijackedworlds.tumblr.com/tagged/@) and this scene is the aftermath of the one mentioned in [this ask](http://askhijackedworlds.tumblr.com/post/57146249280/p-s-this-is-for-the-stupid-part-hiccup-can-be)

Jack sighs, alternating between ruffling and combing Hiccup’s hair. Hiccup grumbles but lets the fingers nestled in his hair be. “I’m sorry, you know.” He purses his lips, his free hand unconsciously rubbing on his chest, right where the mark, the symbol that he and his witch (apprentice) shares, their link, is found. “I was just trying to help.”

Hiccup breathes and leans into Jack’s hand. “I know. It’s not really your fault.” He looks at the white-haired boy. But if you just  _let_ me try to help Toothless, it would’ve been better,” he retaliates, if a bit tiredly.

Jack’s lips thin, “that’s just the thing, Hic. It’s not gonna be better. I’d still stop you, maybe not  _that_  way, but I still would. If I had to come back. You’re like this now, but imagine if you’d actually tried it, Hic. You wanted to  _regenerate a limb_. That’s—!” Jack sighs, looking at Hiccup’s turned face and hardened jaw, body warring between tense and fatigued. He pulls Hiccup’s ear to get him to face Jack and ignoring the yelp.

"Why do you choose to ignore me?" he finally continues. "I’m your  _familiar_. I’m supposed to take care of you. If I’m trying to stop you from doing something, it’s generally going to be for your wellbeing.”

Hiccup snorts softly, “generally.”

Jack smirks at him, “Yes. Generally.” He twists the ear, just a little bit, and grins smugly at the second yelp. “Now this is a lesson learned for everyone, right? I learned to never attempt to stop you from using your magic because it literally blows up in our faces and you learned that I’m always right.”

Hiccup scoffed. “Totally.”

"How about it then, mister witch? Gonna learn to listen to me now?"

"You know I’m not," Hiccup answered.

"Of course you’re not," he agrees, smiling hopelessly and sadly. "Now go sleep," he nudges Hiccup’s temple. "Get some rest. I’ll call your father to bring you food."

Jack is out the door by the time Hiccup scrambles up and screams, “wait, Jack! No, you stupid fu—”

Jack cackles loudly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post can be found here](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/69159588566/3)


End file.
